The Rescue
by Reminicing101
Summary: This story is based on "Now you cheated on me now you pay" it's when the winx try to find their children and revealing their identity to the specialists. Will the winx save the kids form stormy, Darcy and icy or will they fail?


You cheated on me now you pay

(Meanwhile in Riven's apartment)

Riven: Wait let me get this straight you left us 6 years ago, and had kids with other men without letting us know, we searched the entire magic universe for you

Musa: it's complicated Riven, we couldn't bear the pain that you specialist cheated on us

Sky: We didn't cheat on use

Bloom: oh yeah! Why did I catch you kissing Diaspro then, huh?

Sky: You know that I don't love Diaspro, I've always loved you

(Bloom wasn't impressed)

Flora: Can we stop arguing we will sort this out later, right now we need to figure out how we are going to save the kids

Helia: Flora is right we need to save the kids, they are our number one priority

Timmy: Helia's right, Flora can you track the essence of the kids

Flora: I can try?, Natures essence

(The room lights up)

Flora: found them, the Trix took them in the midst of Gloomy wood

Bloom: then what are we waiting for, magic Winx Sirenix

Sirenix...  
Sirenix...

Chorus:  
I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,  
Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,  
It's the rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under,

Pre-Chorus:  
I feel the waves of transformation,  
I'm stronger and I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
The power of the sea is inside of you,

[Chorus:] x2  
[Pre-Chorus:]

Now the infinite ocean,  
Over me,  
Like a mystical potion

Bloom: let's go Winx

Stella: it's good to have the team back in action

Bloom: Flora you can be our navigator, can you sense where the Trix are keeping the kids in the Gloomy woods

(Flora uses her power to track the essence of the children)

Flora: Found them they are in a tower in the middle of the forest, but there is a force field spell around the tower

Sky: Specialist get in position we need to help the girls

Riven: why should we they left us

Timmy: Riven, forget about the past, we need to help to get their kids back

Riven: ugh!, fine

Aisha: problem how are we gonna get to Gloomy Wood forest

Stella: leave that to me, Solaria (Stella's ring transforms into a scepter), Solarian Scepter

(The portal opens)

Stella: all aboard the Gloomy Wood express

(The Winx and Specialist enter the portal except Stella and Brandon)

Brandon: Stella, look you may think I cheated on you but that girl you saw

(Stella interrupted)

Stella: Brandon we can talk about this later, right now I've got my kids to save

(Brandon and Stella enters the portal, and the portal closes. A few minutes later the portal opens and the Winx and Specialist come out from the portal)

Riven: Where are we?

Flora: we are in the midst of Gloomy Wood Forest

(Flora uses her power to sense the kids essence)

Flora: the kids are nearby, come on follow me

(The Winx and Specialist follow Flora until they reached the tower)

Bloom: here we are?

(Bloom tries to get closer to the tower)

Sky: Bloom watch out

(Sky pulls Bloom back)

Bloom: Why did you do that for?

Sky: There is a negative force field around the tower, that can easily kill you

Bloom: thanks for the reminder

Tecna: there's one logical question how are we going to save our kids now?

Musa: With that force field around how can we enter the tower to save our children

(Flora had a flashback)

Flora: I have an idea, but you have to stand back

(Everyone stood back)

Flora: By the power of nature, I command you to destroy this force field

(Once Flora had said the spell, the wind blew as hard as the hurricane and positive magic was released onto the force field and it was broken. Flora fainted and fell to the ground)

Helia: FLORA!

(Helia picked Flora up)

Helia: Flora wake up, please I love you, I need you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you 6 years ago, but I need you to please wake up, please open your eyes

Stella: She sacrificed her life for us

(Everyone looked at Flora in tears, and saw a light shining on Flora)

Tecna: Her essence is returning to her

(Flora begins to wake up)

Flora: ughhh….Helia is that you?

Helia: Yes I'm right here

Stella: yay Flora's back

Riven: can we save the reunion for later right now we have our own problem

(The Trix Fly with the kids in their arms)

Icy: Hello Winx, you have found our hiding spot

Flora: Let the children go, they have nothing to do with this

Icy: Really? Well you owe us something

Flora: What is it?

Stormy: we want your power?

Icy: If you give us your power, we will spare the lives of these precious children

Stormy: But if you refuse one by one we will feed them to the dark dragons

Musa: Don't you dare?

Stella: wait a minute where's Miley and Kayla

Aisha: Where's Kayla?

Flora: Where's Miley?

Icy: oh don't worry they are in safe hands

(Darcy flies in)

Darcy: Well hello Winx

(Miley and Kayla are struggling to break free)

Aisha: KAYLA!

Flora: MILEY!

Darcy: oh you worried about these kids

Riven: Darcy let those kids go

Darcy: no! Not unless Nature fairy gives us her essence

Bloom: Flora!

Flora: I know what I have to do

Helia: what are you doing?

Flora: giving my life for my daughter

Helia: No I can't let you die in vain what about Miley

Flora: She can learn to survive on her own, she has a special power and that power is in Miley's core, if the Trix get that power they will become invincible to defeat. That's why I need you to protect her for me

Helia: But Flora she's your daughter not mine I'm not her real father

Flora: Helia it's a long story, I'll tell you later, but I need to give a fake essence to the Trix so they can let go of the kids

(Helia nodded)

Flora: Trix

(The Trix turned to Flora)

Flora: here's my very essence

Miley: mommy no!

Icy: Shut up you pathetic little brat, well Flora I guess when can exchange

Flora: First the children

Icy: Okay, here you go

(The Trix let go of the children)

Tecna: Oh no, the kids

Sky: Don't worry, specialist save the kids

(The specialists caught the kids in time)

(Brandon caught Jason, Beck and Madison, Sky caught Austin, Helia caught Miley, Timmy caught Tania and Talia, Riven caught Ryan and Melisa and Nabu caught Kayla)

Sky: You are safe and sound little ones

The Children: Mommy

(All the kids ran to their mothers)

Aisha: Kayla! Oh my little angel

Stella: Jason, Beck, Madison I'm so glad you're okay

Bloom: Austin, my little darling

Tecna: My little princesses

Musa: Ryan, Melisa my babies

Miley: Mommy!

Flora: Miley! My sweet Miley!

Icy: oh how touching a reunion between mothers and children

Stormy: now it's time to destroy you now we have the power of Flora's essence. Hahahaha!

Icy and Darcy: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Flora: Really? Because the power I gave you was the essence of removing your powers for good

Icy: WHAT! You brat, we had a deal

Stella: I think the deal is of

Bloom: get ready for a convergent spell

(The Winx nodded and went into position)

Bloom: Winx!

The Winx: Sirenix convergent

Trix: uh oh!

(The Trix get blasted away)

Icy: Curse you Winx

(The Winx cheered)

Brandon: Well done Winx

Stella: Thanks

(Stella flew down to Brandon)

Brandon: Stella look I didn't mean to hurt you 6 years ago, but that girl you saw was my sister

(Stella was shocked)

Stella: Brandon, I'm so sorry for doubting you like that

Brandon: it's okay, now that you're here and everything is okay

Stella: well not everything, you see the kids that are here with me

Brandon: Y-E-A-H

Stella: Jason, Beck and Madison are your children

Brandon: What

Stella: yeah, look I'll explain later

Bloom: Guys these children, you guys are the fathers of these children,

Musa: look we will explain later okay

(The guys nodded, they were all surprised)

Stella: Solarian Sceptre

(The portal opened and the Winx and the Specialists and the children entered the portal and arrived home safely)

Bloom: Home sweet Home

Aisha: Kids why don't you go and play while mommy sort something out

(All the kids nodded, and ran off)

Riven: okay girls you have a lot of explaining to do

Sky: How about we go in our bedroom's and allow the girls to explain

(Everyone nodded)

(In Riven's apartment)

Musa: 6 years ago when we came to Red fountain we wanted to surprise you guys, but I came to visit you, that's when I was shocked to see you with Darcy kissing you and I felt so angry and…(Just before Musa could explain more Riven came closer to her and held her hand very tight)

Riven: Musa, I may have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but nothing will change between us, I love you more than anything. Darcy came into my bedroom and wanted to have sex with me but I didn't want her because I loved you more than that crazy witch, and you are the only one in my heart, never forget that,

(As Musa and Riven came closer their eyes twinkled and they kissed and hugged)

Musa: Riven!

Riven: huh!

Musa: my children are your children

(Riven was shocked)

Riven: What!

Musa: Yeah I'm sorry

Riven: that's great, I've always wanted to have children with you

Musa: I'll call the kids, Ryan, Melisa please come here

Ryan and Melisa: Yes mom!

Musa: Meet your father

Riven: Hey kids

Ryan and Melisa: daddy!

(In Brandon's apartment)

Brandon: wait let me get this straight, you girls were in Solaria for the past six years

Stella: Yes!

Brandon: Why did you leave us?

Stella: We wanted to come and surprise you at Red fountain but when we saw you guys kissing another girl we were heart broken, and decided to leave, but two weeks later we all found out that we were pregnant, we were too scared to face you guys and to tell you we were pregnant, and we were still heart broken. So we left

Brandon: Stella I'll say it again, I'm sorry okay, and I didn't mean to hurt you, and I love you, you are my queen

Stella: Oh Brandon! I have missed you for six years, I'm sorry for disappearing on you like that, and Brandon

Brandon: huh!

Stella: You are the father to my kids, please don't be angry with me

Brandon: Stella why would I be angry, I've always wanted kids with you sugar lumps

(Brandon and Stella kissed)

The Triplets: mommy! Were hungry

Stella: Okay my little ones we will meet up with your aunties soon, but first I want you three to meet your real daddy

Brandon: Hey little ones

(The Triplets ran to Brandon and gave them a hug)

Brandon: My family

(Sky's Apartment)

(Bloom still crying)

Austin: Mommy why are you crying?

Bloom: Oh sweetie, I'm crying because I was so scared of losing you

Austin: But mommy, I'm right here, see? I'm okay

(Bloom carried Austin and gave him a cuddle)

" _Knock Knock"_

Sky: Can I come in

(Bloom was wiping away her tears)

Bloom: Austin, can you go outside mommy has to talk with Sky for a while

Austin: Yes mommy

(Austin walks out of the bedroom)

Sky: Bloom I'm really sorry, for what happened six years ago on Red Fountain, I know your angry, and you want to know the truth

Bloom: then tell me the truth Sky, what happened that day

Sky: I was getting ready, because me and the other guys were getting ready to surprise you at Alphea, but someone was knocking at my door, and it was Diaspro, I told her to leave but she wouldn't listen, she took advantage of me and kissed me, when I saw you I knew you were heart broken. The other guys told me what had happened, and we wanted to find you and to apologise to you girls for what had happened. But when we arrived at Alphea, Head mistress Faragonda told us that you have disappeared off campus. And ever since that day, me and the guys never dated again, because we were in pain for six years trying to search for you and now finally we have found you

Bloom: Me and the other girls decided when the kids had turned six we would return to Alphea, and we did and we went to see Head Mistress Faragonda, and then you guys walked in.

Sky: Yeah and was surprised when you girls transformed into your real identity

Bloom: Y-E-A-H

(They both laughed, Sky held Blooms hands)

Sky: Bloom I love you, even though you have a kid I will be glad to be Austin's step dad

Bloom: ughhh! Sky Austin is your son

Sky: What!

Bloom: Y-E-A-H

Sky: That's great, I've always wanted a son, especially with you Bloom

Bloom: Oh Sky!

(They both kissed and hugged)

(Helia's Apartment)

Helia: Flora I really missed you

Flora: Really why did you cheat on me

Helia: I didn't, I've tried to explain it to you, that was never meant to do that to you.

(Flora wasn't impressed by Helia's excuse)

Helia: Fine don't believe me

(Flora was about to speak)

Flora: Helia, wait

Helia: no you don't want to talk to me, here I am trying to fix it but you will not listen

Flora: Miley is your daughter

Helia: Wait what!

Flora: Yeah, I wanted to explain it to when I came to red fountain but when I saw you with another girl was filled with so many emotions and I wanted to run away from you but…

(Before Flora could speak Helia grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her)

Helia: Flora, now I realised, what you meant about Miley

Flora: Helia, I was scared to tell you

Helia: You don't have to bee know that I know that Miley is my baby girl, I love you Flora, and I have missed you

Flora: I love you too Helia, and whatever you did six years ago I forgive you

(Flora and Helia Kissed)

(In the garden everyone walks out)

Sky: Did the other girls give a chance to explain to you guys

Brandon: Yep, they sure did, and guess what I'm a dad

Sky: we all are fathers dude

Riven: yep, me, my kids and the love of my life, that's you Musa

Musa: Oh! Riven

(Musa Blushed and kissed Riven)

Helia: I'm glad everything's fixed

Flora: me too!

Nabu: Aisha I'm glad to have a family, and to have you back

Aisha: oh! Nabu, I'm glad were a family, you, me and Kayla

Nabu: I love you Aisha

Aisha: I love you too Nabu

Kayla: Hey what about me

Nabu: hahaha, we love you to sweetie

Brandon: Now that we are finally together, we can be a family me, you, and the triplets

Stella: Me too! Brandon

Timmy: Uh! Tecna

Tecna: Yes Timmy

Timmy: I want to ask you something, something personal

Tecna: of course, you can tell me anything

Timmy: well, uh!

(Timmy pulled out a box, and got on his kness)

Timmy: Tecna!

(Timmy opened the box, and inside was a diamond ring)

Timmy: Tecna from planet Zenith, will you marry me, and be my wife

(Tecna gasped in surprise)

Tecna: Oh Timmy! Yes

(Timmy got off his knees and slipped the ring on Tecna's finger, and they kissed)

Tania: ewww! Gross

Talia: you said it

(The twins pretended to throw up)

Tecna: girls me and your father are getting married

Talia: When

Timmy: logically we don't know what exact date

Tecna: come here kids

(They have a family hug)


End file.
